Dornenturm
by Chrysopras
Summary: Der junge Prinz Harry von Potter will die wahre Liebe finden. Tom, ein Lehrling des berühmten Phönixheilers, soll ihm unter die Arme greifen. Leider kennt sich dieser mit der Liebe nicht sehr gut aus und überschüttet den Prinzen mit vielen Problemen. Mit der Zeit werden sie jedoch gute Freunde, was Tom hartnäckig abstreitet. (AU und Slash)
1. Es war einmal

**Genre:** Humor, Romanze, Slash (Maleslash)

**Inhalt:** Der junge Prinz Harry von Potter will die wahre Liebe finden. Tom, ein Lehrling des berühmten Phönixheilers, soll ihm unter die Arme greifen. Leider kennt sich dieser mit der Liebe nicht sehr gut aus und überschüttet den Prinzen mit vielen Problemen. Mit der Zeit werden sie jedoch gute Freunde, was Tom hartnäckig abstreitet.

**Warnung:** Ich weiß nicht, wo das hier alles hinführt... -_-°

**Disclaimer:** Die Harry Potter Welt gehört Joanne Kathleen Rowling

* * *

**Es war einmal**

* * *

Es war einmal ein Prinz, der davon träumte, von der Liebe seines Lebens geküsst zu werden. Seine Eltern veranstalteten unzählige Bälle, um ihm diesen Traum zu erfüllen, doch das Glück wollte sich einfach nicht zeigen.

„Cho von Chang ist eine feine Dame, Harry. Sie war oft zu Besuch hier und ihr habt euch immer gut verstanden", begann seine Mutter, Königin Lily, die ihn in eine verdeckte Nische des Tanzsaals gezogen hatte.

„Und das tun wir immer noch, aber Liebe wird zwischen uns nicht entstehen können. Sie liebt den Sohn der Diggorys", erklärte Harry. Er atmete schwer, denn er hatte schon mit zweiundzwanzig Gästen tanzen müssen. Viele weitere hielten nach ihm Ausschau, um ihre Tanzrunde ebenfalls zu erhalten. So viele. Zu viele! Seine Füße klagten schon seit seiner fünften Tanzpartnerin. Königin Lily lachte leise mit der Hand vor ihrem Mund, als ihr Sohn eine Grimasse zog.

„Wie wäre es mit der liebreizenden Luna von Lovegood?", schlug sie vor. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie ist wie eine Schwester für mich."

„Hm... Ginevra von Weasley?"

„Schwester."

„Was ist mit den jungen Männern? Neville von Longbottom?"

„Bruder."

„Vielleicht Hermine oder Ron? Oder beide, schließlich sind diese zwei endlich ein Paar geworden, wenn ich den Gerüchten trauen darf?"

„Mutter!" Harry errötete. „Hör auf damit!"

„Ach, mein Schatz." Seine Mutter schüttelte amüsiert, wenn auch leicht enttäuscht, den Kopf. „Du machst es dir so schwer, aber irgendwann wird deine große Liebe unter den Gästen erscheinen. Wie viele Bälle wir auch veranstalten müssen." Sie tätschelte seinen Kopf, als wäre er ein kleines Kind oder ein süßes Haustier. „Ich kümmere mich lieber um deinen Vater, sonst stellt er noch irgendeinen Unfug an, wenn ihm zu langweilig wird." Sie huschte aus der Nische und schritt elegant durch die Menge der Gäste, die ihr den Weg freigab.

Harry seufzte und beobachtete die Tänzer. Sein Vater, König James, saß schmollend in seinem Thron und aß ein paar Trauben, die ihm von den Dienern gereicht wurden. Manche, unter ihnen der Leibwächter Sirius, schmissen sie sogar in seinen Mund, um ihn etwas zu ermuntern. Sein Vater schien wie Harry von dieser Art von Festlichkeiten nicht viel zu halten. Doch dann hellte sich dessen Miene auf.

Seine Mutter kam vor dem Thron zum Stehen und verbeugte sich übertrieben höflich. Sie streckte die Hand aus und bat offensichtlich um einen Tanz. Sein Vater grinste breit, stand auf und machte einen Damenknicks, bevor dieser mit seiner Mutter auf die Tanzfläche marschierte. Harry seufzte. Er wollte auch seine Liebe an seiner Seite haben. Warum war es so schwer, diese eine Person zu finden? Er hörte, wie einige Gäste und Diener lachten, als seine Mutter auf die Füße seines Vaters trat. Beide fingen an zu kichern.  
Wo war seine wahre Liebe nur? Harry wollte mit ihr tanzen und mit ihr über Missgeschicke lachen können...

_So kann es nicht weitergehen!_, dachte Harry und fasste einen Entschluss.

Er musste in die Welt hinaus und das Land durchstreifen. Ganz alleine musste er die Liebe suchen! Nicht als Prinz, sondern als einfacher junger Mann. Würde er bleiben, so wusste er mit Bestimmtheit, er würde nie das finden, wonach er sich sehnte. Er würde nur Menschen finden, bei denen er sich nie sicher sein konnte, ob diese nach seiner Liebe oder lediglich nach dem Ruhm gierten. Er musste hinaus und die wahre Liebe suchen! Doch seine Eltern würden ihn nie alleine losziehen lassen. Harry verließ die Nische und lief unbemerkt aus dem Tanzsaal.  
Es gab keine andere Wahl, als heimlich zu fliehen. Am besten während alle den nächsten Ball vorbereiteten und zu beschäftigt waren, um ihm Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

Und so geschah es. Er kleidete sich in einfache Gewänder, hinterließ einen Brief, der sein Handeln so gut wie es ihm möglich war erklärte, in seinem Schlafgemach und verließ das Schloss.

„Ich entschuldige mich für all die Sorgen, die ich euch bereiten werde, sobald ihr mein Fehlen bemerkt, Mutter, Vater", murmelte Harry mit schwerem Herzen, als er einen letzten Blick zurück warf.


	2. Hoffnungsschimmer für die Hoffnungslosen

**Hoffnungsschimmer für die Hoffnungslosen**

* * *

Auf seiner Reise durchstreifte er die Städte und Dörfer des Reiches seines Vaters, aber die Liebe ließ sich so einfach nicht blicken. Er wusste natürlich, dass so etwas passieren konnte, doch seine Hoffnung auf das große Glück hatten den Zweifel immer überschattet. Nun hob sich der Schleier und entblößte die unerwünschte Realität.

Die Trauer überkam ihn und er wollte seinen Traum aufgeben. Bitterlich weinte der junge Prinz, der an einem Wegesrand auf einem Stein saß, das Haupt und die Schultern gesenkt, als würde eine Last ihn beschweren. Selbst die kleinen Vögel, die umherflogen und für ihn sangen, konnten sein Herz nicht erleichtern. (Seit Jahren hatte er aufgehört, sich zu fragen, warum so viele Tiere sich um ihn herum scharten).

Nach einer Weile stand er schniefend auf und rieb sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Es gab nichts anderes mehr für ihn zu machen, als zurückzukehren. Langsam folgte er den Weg, der ihn nach Hause bringen würde. Er beobachtete lustlos seine Schritte und seinen Schatten, der mit der untergehenden Sonne länger wurde.

Plötzlich tauchte ein zweiter Schatten vor ihm auf. Er gehörte einem alten Mann mit weißem langen Haar und einem weißen langen Bart. Der alte Mann war im Gewand der Phönixheiler gekleidet. Harry hatte dessen Bild schon einmal in Hermines unzähligen Büchern gesehen.

Vor ihm stand Albus von Dumbledore, der alte Zauberer, der im ganzen Reich für seine Wunderheilmittel bekannt wurde. Sein Wissen über Gifte und Gegengifte war bei vielen gefragt, selbst seine Lehrlinge sollten so talentiert sein, dass manche von ihnen sehr früh ihre Ausbildung beendeten, um sich als Heiler an einem Ort niederzulassen. Einer von ihnen, Severus aus Spinnerus Endus, übertraf sogar seinen Meister in der Zaubertrankkunst. Das hatte ihm mal seine Mutter erzählt, was seinen Vater ziemlich geärgert hatte...

„Seid gegrüßt, Reisender", sagte der alte Mann mit einem Nicken und einem freundlichen Lächeln.

„Seid gegrüßt, ehrenhafter Heiler", grüßte Harry ehrfürchtig zurück. Wahre Zauberer und Hexen waren hochangesehen, denn sie waren nicht nur für die Heilung schlimmer Krankheiten zuständig, sondern auch für die magische Verteidigung des Königreiches, denen sie Hilfe versprochen hatten.

Dumbledore starrte verwirrt auf die zwitschernden Vögel, die um Harrys Kopf umherflogen.

„Was für ein seltsames Benehmen", kommentierte der Heiler.

„Die meisten Tiere mögen mich", erklärte Harry mit einem Schulterzucken.

Dumbledore richtete seinen Blick nun auf ihn und wurde ganz nachdenklich. Die Nervosität durchflutete Harrys Sinne. _Ob dieser Verdacht geschöpft hat, dass ich der verschwundene Prinz bin?_, fragte er sich besorgt.

„Ihr Herz ist voller Kummer. Ist Ihnen etwas Furchtbares widerfahren?", fragte der alte Zauberer. Harry war erleichtert, dann deprimiert.

„Ich suchte etwas und fand es nicht", antwortete er knapp und sah zu Boden.

„Es musste etwas sehr wichtiges sein, wenn es das Licht der Hoffnung aus Ihren Augen nimmt", sagte Dumbledore. „Verzagt noch nicht, junger Mann. Im Wald unweit von hier gibt es eine Lichtung. Dort lebt einer meiner Lehrlinge, der ein Talent dafür hat, Dinge zu finden."

Harry hob den Kopf.

„Aber ich suche etwas, dass nicht zu fassen ist", erklärte er verwirrt. Dumbledore lachte.

„Vielleicht kann er Sie überraschen." Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Passt jedoch auf, denn er neigt auch zum Diebstahl..." Und mit diesen Worten verschwand der alte Mann in einer weißen Rauchwolke. Harry starrte auf die Stelle, an der sich der alte Mann vor wenigen Augenblicken befunden hatte. Wie merkwürdig und spontan dieser Dumbledore war!

Der Prinz, misstrauisch und voller Hoffnung zugleich, sah zum Wald in der Nähe. Vieles, das unmöglich erschien, stellte für die wahren Hexen und Zauberer kein Hindernis dar. Ein Versuch war es wert, dachte er und lief los, um den Lehrling zu finden, der ihm bei der Suche nach der wahren Liebe anscheinend helfen konnte.


	3. Der Lehrling im Lebkuchenhaus

**Der Lehrling im Lebkuchenhaus**

* * *

Der Wald war düster und kalt. Es wurde schlimmer je tiefer er sich hinein begab. Der Himmel war nicht mehr zu sehen, auch nicht seine Umgebung, so stockfinster war es. Fast bei jedem dritten Schritt stolperte er über dicke Wurzeln, erschrak bei jedem Geräusch – war das eine Eule? Oh! Und das waren doch nicht etwa Wölfe gewesen, oder? – doch am Ende kam er bei der Lichtung an, in deren Mitte ein Häuschen stand. Mit Verwunderung stellte Harry fest, dass es mit Lebkuchenherzen behängt war. Türe, Wände, Fenster, selbst das Dach.

Sah vielversprechend aus! Er klopfte gutgelaunt an die Tür, an einer Stelle, die nicht von den Herzen bedeckt wurde.

„Ich habe keine Zeit für unnötige Versammlungen, nur um über einen Heiltrank, der nach Zitronenbrausebonbons schmeckt, zu diskutieren, Dumbledore! Verschwinden Sie!", fauchte eine Stimme aus dem Inneren.

„Ich bin nicht Dumbledore!", rief der Prinz, der sich an die Tür lehnte, um besser lauschen zu können. „Mein Name ist Harry und ich suche-" Doch bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte, klappte die Tür nach innen auf, sodass er ins Haus stolperte und in die Arme eines hochgewachsenen, äußerst gut aussehenden Mannes landete. Die rotschimmernden Augen, die auf ihn hinunter blickten ließen Harry jedoch erstarren. Wie unheimlich...

„Ein Kunde?", fragte dieser lächelnd. Die Stimme klang sehr wohltuend und barg keine Anzeichen mehr von der Gereiztheit von vorhin.  
„Und unverletzt? Normalerweise überleben nicht viele, die durch den Verbotenen Wald wandern."

„Ver- _der Verbotene Wald?_", fragte Harry entsetzt. Seine Eltern und Diener hatten ihm mehrmals von den Gefahren jenen Waldes erzählt. („Meide den Wald, wenn du noch – du weißt schon – _unschuldig_ bist und so. Das behaupten jedenfalls Fred und George! Wahrscheinlich stimmt es gar nicht – das mit dem _unschuldig_ sein, meine ich – aber den Wald würde ich trotzdem nicht betreten wollen! Da gibt es Spinnen!", war Ron's mysteriöse Warnung gewesen und sein Gesicht war schlagartig so feuerrot wie sein Haar geworden, dann blass, dann wieder rötlich. Sein bester Freund war manchmal recht merkwürdig).

„Sie wissen es nicht einmal? Glück den Dummen." Der Lehrling ließ ihn los und schloss die Tür.

„Ich bin nicht dumm!", entgegnete Harry aufgebracht. „Ich kenne mich in dieser Gegend nur nicht aus."

„Wenn das so ist, wie haben Sie mich dann gefunden?", kam die belustigte Frage.

„Ihr Meister hat mir geraten, den Wald-", erneut konnte Harry seinen Satz nicht vollenden.

„Dumbledore!?", blaffte der Mann und schlug mit der flachen Hand gegen die Holzwand des Häuschens. Draußen erklang das Geräusch von mehreren Dingen, die zu Boden fielen. Die armen Lebkuchenherzen.

„Erst schickt er diesen Snape, um mir die richtige Art und Weise beizubringen, wie einer Heiltränke zu brauen hat, weil meine Art und Weise anscheinend zu viele unschöne Nebenwirkungen kreiere und nun kommen Sie!" Er beugte sich zu Harry vor und sprach die nächsten Worte, als wären sie Gift: „Sind Sie hier, um mir zu sagen, dass alle das Recht einer zweiten Chance haben und ich jeden verletzten Wurm heilen sollte, der meine Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen will? Soll ich meine Zeit für solche Kleinigkeiten verschwenden?"

Der Prinz wich zurück. Nur kurz ließ er die Unsicherheit in seinem Inneren verweilen, bevor er das Kinn leicht anhob und die Schultern straffte.

„Jeder, der eine zweite Chance will und dafür arbeitet, sollte sie bekommen und jemand der sich zum Heiler ausbilden lassen will, sollte eigentlich die Pflicht kennen, allen Lebewesen zu helfen, wenn diese es benötigen!" Enttäuscht schüttelte er schließlich den Kopf und lief an den größeren Mann vorbei, um zur Tür zu gelangen. „Ich suchte Hilfe, aber hier werde ich sie nicht bekommen."

„Sie wollen jetzt wieder gehen?" Der Weg zur Freiheit wurde ihm versperrt.

„Lasst mich gehen!", forderte Harry zornig und versuchte den Mann mit eigener Kraft vom Ausgang wegzubewegen, aber dieser rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. War er ein Gefangener? War dieser Mann wie die verrückte Cousine von Sirius? Diejenige, die Gerüchten zufolge Leute in den Ofen schmiss, um sie zu backen und essen?

Harry zerrte und zog und drückte, aber er konnte den anderen nur kurz zum Wanken bringen. So kräftig sah dieser überhaupt nicht aus, dachte Harry neidisch. Bestimmt war es Magie.

„Ich weiß nicht, was sich der alte Kauz dabei gedacht hat, einen einfachen, naiven Jungen hierherzuführen", spottete der Lehrling. „Doch Sie sind mein Kunde." Ein charmantes Lächeln breitete sich auf dessen Gesicht aus, so ehrlich und freundlich, dass niemand die Falschheit bemerkt hätte. Harry verschränkte die Arme vor die Brust und schürzte die Lippen. Der Lehrling lachte amüsiert. „Verzeihen Sie meinen kleinen Wutausbruch, ich kann meinen... _Meister_... nicht sonderlich gut leiden, aber das ist jetzt von keiner Bedeutung."

„Sie helfen mir?", fragte Harry zaghaft nach. Immer noch verängstigt bei den Gedanken, plötzlich in einem Ofen zu landen. Er wollte sicherlich nicht verspeist werden.

Viel zu gleichgültig antworte der Mann: „Sie suchen lediglich etwas – war es nicht das, was Sie von draußen gerufen haben? Was genau soll gesucht werden?"

Die roten Augen besaßen einen seltsamen Schein. „Es muss etwas außergewöhnlich Wertvolles sein. Was ist es? Etwas, das verboten ist oder das einem großes Wissen verschafft? Ist es beides? Ein Buch voller Geheimnisse oder ein seltenes Haustier? Magische Edelsteine oder unbezahlbare Zaubertrankzutaten?" Mit jedem Satz wurde die Stimme des Mannes sanfter und eindringlicher. „Von Kobolden geschmiedete Waffen oder die Schwächen deiner Feinde? Vielleicht ein Objekt, das einem... unvergleichbare Macht schenkt?"

So geschmeidig und klangvoll. Harry hörte gebannt zu, denn er konnte nicht anders. Der Mann war ihm unbemerkt näher gekommen und legte dessen Hände auf seine Schultern.

„Verraten Sie mir, was Sie... _begehren_..."


	4. Du

**Du**

* * *

Harry trat von einem Bein zum anderen, hüstelte, sah zu Boden und wisperte: „Ichsuchnnkss."

„Etwas lauter und deutlicher wäre sehr nett", sagte sein Gegenüber erwartungsvoll.

„Ich suche einen... Kuss", hauchte Harry nicht viel lauter, aber etwas deutlicher.

Der Lehrling betrachtete ihn still, die roten Augen verloren ihren irren Glanz. Harry sah es nicht, aber er ahnte, dass der andere etwas Größeres erwartet hatte. Besseres. Weltbewegenderes. Auf einmal kam ihm sein Traum so kindisch und peinlich vor.

„Einen Kuss", wiederholte der Lehrling kopfschüttelnd und bewegte sich zum Tisch, der mitten im Raum stand. Er stützte sich mit beiden Armen auf der Kante ab, ließ den Kopf genervt hängen und murmelte erneut: „Einen Kuss sucht er... Will mich der alte Kauz lächerlich machen?"

„Ich meine, die wahren Liebe", erklärte Harry nervös. Der Mann zuckte unmerklich zusammen. „Ich suche meine wahre Liebe und möchte erleben, wie es ist, mit dieser zusammen zu sein, diese zu küssen und mit ihr zu tanzen, auf ihre Füße zu treten, darüber zu lachen und mit ihr über alles zu reden", fügte Harry hinzu. Seine Stimme hatte etwas an Festigkeit gewonnen. Kindisch oder nicht. Es war sein größter Traum, ein Wunsch, den er sich unbedingt erfüllen wollte. Deshalb war er hier und er würde nicht aufgeben. Nicht jetzt! Nicht solange noch Hoffnung bestand!

Der Lehrling stieß sich von der Tischkante ab und drehte sich zu ihm um, die Miene blank und für eine unangenehme Weile hörte man nichts weiteres außer das Heulen des Windes – oder der Wölfe. Ungeduldig wartete Harry und wartete und wartete und versuchte dem durchdringenden Blick des anderen standzuhalten. Harry schaffte es nicht und sah sich stattdessen um.

Es gab einen Tisch, darunter einen Hocker, einen Schrank, eine weitere Tür – dahinter befand sich womöglich der Schlafbereich –, Regale, vollgestopft mit Pergamentrollen, Tonkrüge, Schalen mit Kräutern, leere Glaskolben und Phiolen, sehr alt wirkende Bücher, eine Ecke mit einer Feuerstelle und Kochutensilien, weitere Glasbehälter gefüllt mit seltsamen Flüssigkeiten. In einem dieser Behälter schwammen kleine Kugeln.  
Harry richtete seine Brille zurecht und sah genauer hin. Waren das Augen? Er schauderte. Wie abscheulich manche Zaubertrankzutaten doch waren!

Im Großen und Ganzen wirkte alles dennoch sehr ordentlich. Nichts lag im Weg, alles hatte seinen Platz, alles beugte sich dem Willen des Besitzers.

Harry spannte sich an, als der Mann sich ihm näherte. Gemächlich lief dieser um ihn herum und begutachtete ihn, als wäre er ein seltenes Tier.

„Nun... gut. Ihre wahren Liebe. Wenn das so ist." Sie standen sich nun von Angesicht zu Angesicht. „Ich nehme Ihren Auftrag an. Man nennt mich... _Tom_." Für ein Sekundenbruchteil schien der Lehrling etwas anderes sagen zu wollen, aber entschied sich es – was auch immer es war – zu belassen und bot die rechte Hand an. Harry schüttelte sie und ignorierte das unbestimmte Gefühl, einen Packt mit dem Teufel geschlossen zu haben.

„Mein Name ist-", begann er, doch es schien, als liebte Tom nichts mehr, als ihn hier und da mal zu unterbrechen.

„Sie brauchen sich nicht zu wiederholen. Ihr habt das vorhin schon laut genug gerufen", meinte dieser und beäugte kritisch Harrys Äußeres. „Von nun an unterlasse ich es, dich zu Siezen. So einen wie dich brauche ich nicht viel Respekt entgegenbringen."

Harry wollte aufbegehren, aber er erinnerte sich, dass kein Prinz das Schloss der Potters verlassen hatte, sondern ein einfacher Mensch mit einfacher Kleidung und ein paar Knuts und Sickeln in der Hosentasche. Dennoch fand er es nicht richtig von dem Mann, wie dieser auf die Armen so herabsah. Seine Eltern hatten ihm beigebracht, dass wahrer Respekt nicht mit Geld gekauft werden konnte.

„Was hat sich der große Phönixheiler Dumbledore nur dabei gedacht, dich zu lehren?", murrte Harry voller Missbilligung. Tom hüstelte.

„Für dich immer noch 'Sie'."

„Das ist nicht fair!"

„Sehr wohl ist es fair."

„Mich interessiert es nicht, was du willst", verkündete Harry und verschränkte die Arme. Tom rollte die Augen und machte sich daran, den Hocker unter dem Tisch hervor zu ziehen.

„Setz dich", sagte der größere Mann. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Musste bei dem Kerl denn alles so befehlerisch klingen?

Tom lief zum Schrank und holte ein Pergamentblatt, ein Federkiel und ein Tintenfässchen aus dem Inneren, die er schließlich auf dem Tisch ablegte. Mit sicherer Hand schrieb er irgendetwas auf das Papier.

Harry setzte sich brav, auch wenn er sich gerne aus Trotz geweigert hätte, aber sein Körper war nach der langen Wanderschaft schon entkräftet genug. Erleichtert streckte er seine Beine unter dem Tisch aus und seufzte.

Sein Magen knurrte. Sehr laut. Harry sah fast empört auf seinen Bauch. Verlegen linste er unter seinen wirren Haaren, die ihm im Gesicht hingen, zu Tom hinüber. Tom schenkte ihm jedoch keine Aufmerksamkeit und schrieb konzentriert weiter. Harry öffnete den Mund, aber bevor er um Nahrung bitten konnte, wurde ihm das vollgeschriebene Pergamentblatt vor die Nase gehalten.

„Unterschreib das und du bekommst Brot und Wasser", sagte Tom mit einem herablassenden Lächeln. „Wenn du bettelst, dann auch ein Stückchen Käse und Schinken."

Harry erstach ihn mit seinem Blick. Dieser arrogante, hinterhältige Sohn eines – _eines Erklings!_(1)

* * *

(1) – Erkling: Ein etwa ein Meter großes Tierwesen aus dem Schwarzwald, der mit einem gackernden Lachen Kinder anlockt und frisst. Kommt in Newt Scamanders Lehrbuch 'Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind' vor. Harry benutzt den Namen als Schimpfwort – und ich entschuldige mich an alle Erklinge, die das hier lesen! Bitte frisst meine kleinen Cousinen nicht auf! D:


End file.
